Can Dexter have it all?
by hardyyun
Summary: This is a re-write of the scene where Dexter is supposed to kill Miguel. Disclaimer: I don't own this TV show


Dexter had set up his kill room all prepared to take out Miguel. He had planned out on how to get him on his table. It was time to put that plan into action. He watched as Miguel slipped inside of LaGuerta's house. He had to admit, he was pretty good at doing that for a newbie. Dexter waited for a brief moment before heading to the door and waiting. When it flew open he stuck the needle directly into Miguel's neck. It was fairly hard to get him to the table, but Dexter managed it. He laid on the couch and waited for Miguel to wake up on his own. He wasn't in any hurry.

When Miguel woke up and started freaking out Dexter walked over so he was in eye sight of Miguel. "Well. It is about time." Dexter smiled down at his former friend. He took the gauze out of Miguel's mouth so he could talk. To Dexter's surprise he didn't say anything. "What? You don't want to beg for your life or ask me why I'm doing this." Miguel gave a long sigh "No. I know why you are doing this. I fucked up Dex. I know." Dexter clenched his teeth together. "You… oh gosh. You do what you do… because I know you take out monsters… and I am a monster." There were tears leaking out of Miguel's eyes as he said this. Dexter watched him with a new found interest. No one on his table had ever admitted to being a monster.

Dexter couldn't figure out if this was Miguel tricking him or if he really meant it. "Please Dexter… don't make me wait. Just do it." Dexter grabbed his cord and wrapped it around Miguel's neck. He started to pull it, but he stopped. "Oh please Dexter please don't torture me." There were more tears leaking out of Miguel's face. "I can't" Dexter said in a whisper. He had never backed out of a kill, not when he was this close. He was always able to follow through. "You can't?" Miguel questioned in a pained voice. The truth was he felt a sharp stab in his heart when he almost strangled Miguel. "I can't go through with it." Dexter yelled as he threw the string at the pictures he had set up.

He grabbed his knife and hovered over Miguel. "Tell me everything you said was serious. Tell me you actually know you are a monster." Miguel sighed and closed his eyes "I'm a monster. Is that what you need to hear? So you can do this? Well I am! I am a monster." Miguel had his eyes tightly shut and was waiting for the sharp stab of the knife to enter his flesh. It never happened. He opened his eyes "Dexter… what are you waiting for?" Dexter shook his head "I have no fucking idea why I can't, but I can't kill you. I just. I've never cared about a person like this and if I take you out then I have no one. Again." He was yelling and he couldn't calm down. Miguel caught on to what he was saying.

The fear of being killed was still lingering, but Miguel said what he should have when he first thought he'd die "I love you too Dex." Dexter only got angrier with those words. He pointed his knife at Miguel "Don't fuck with my emotions." He came closer and had the knife right at his throat. "I thought you had none." Miguel bit back. He didn't care that Dexter was once again threatening his life. "Kill me. It won't change that fact." Miguel relaxed his body and waited to see what Dexter would do. To his and Dexter's complete shock he cut open the plastic. Miguel sat up and grabbed Dexter and pulled him into a hug.

Dexter couldn't fight back the urge to respond to the hug. "If you ever kill another innocent though… I will push back this… love… I hold for you." That was it. That was what he wanted to hear, for Dexter to actually use the word love. Miguel laughed and pulled Dexter's head back before kissing him. It was soft and warm, but also a little cold. It sent shivers down to Dexter's bone. Miguel leaned in and whispered a few words into Dexter's ear. Words that caused Dexter to take Miguel on the table. Their moans filled the empty room. When they finished Dexter said the complete line that he hadn't said to anyone "I love you." Miguel murmured a small sound of approval before kissing Dexter. "I love you too." Maybe he could have it all.


End file.
